


ANOTHER ROAD:EPISODE 104

by Ceala (DecemberWine)



Series: ANOTHER ROAD [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWine/pseuds/Ceala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of episode 104 on the series where Justin runs to Debbie's house and takes over Michael's bedroom.  Ted was in a drug induced coma and Brian was named as the executor of his living will much against his wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANOTHER ROAD:EPISODE 104

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a series of stories based on various scenes during the 5 years QAF was on the air. These were moments that affected me when I first saw them and lingered in my memory; some because I liked them and some because I didn’t. This first one is in the second category. When I lost my enthusiasm for the fandom, I never did any more of these.

No one realized that something had occurred that could and would change lives. There was no premonition of things to come. No one even felt a small shiver and yet the moment in time was epic.

In the first months after the change happened Brian would often say he was just being himself. He didn’t do anything he hadn’t done hundreds, maybe thousands, of times before. And yet in the dark in the middle of the night, he knew what he had done. He knew he’d crossed a line that should never have been crossed and he didn’t even think twice about crossing it. As usual, he’d thought (if there was any thought involved) with his little head and not his big one. But then, that was Brian. His dick pretty much ruled his life.

At first, when anger ruled his emotions, he tried to make excuses for what happened. Ted was in a coma due to a drug overdose. He had been forced to assume responsibility for Ted’s life. He’d been given the power in a Living Will Ted had executed somewhere in the past. He’d acquired a stalker in the guise of a young gay kid who just sort of appeared out of the fog one hot night and wouldn’t leave. Well, maybe that last one wasn’t something he should dwell on or even mention especially around Deb or Vic or even Emmett or Ted who did wake up from his coma on the same night life ended for one and changed for all.

It had started so innocently; the same way all their adventures started; with a call from Michael. He was angry and upset. It seems Brian’s stalker had showed up at his house and was currently being cared for by his mother and uncle and he wanted Brian to get over there NOW.

When Brian showed up, Michael told him to get him out of his house. Brian said okay and started up the stairs. He turned and smiled at them and told them Ted was awake. He didn’t tell them that he’d been fucking his doctor in the bed next to him when he woke up.

He took the stairs two at a time and walked into Michael’s bedroom. For one brief moment he thought about the many times this room had been their whole world, their refuge. This room with its childish wallpaper and Captain Astro curtains had been the place where two mismatched teenagers became the dynamic duo. They bonded in this room and it had held for all these years. Brian hadn’t a clue that he was about to blow that sixteen year bond to pieces along with his life as he knew it.

But then his mind and all his attention focused on the blond kid standing in front of him. Justin turned around with a satisfied smile on his face. He walked up to Brian and tried to kiss him. Brian pulled away. Justin tried again to embrace him and steal a kiss. Again Brian pulled away. When he was sure the twink had gotten the message (he was always the one who started things) Brian pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The twink sank to his knees and undid Brian’s belt and his pants. Brian pulled him back up for a few more kisses before he let him sink to his knees and pay homage to his always ready cock.

When he came downstairs with a satisfied smirk on his face he did notice Michael was not smiling. In fact, he looked down right angry. Debbie announced that she and Michael would be taking Justin home. She put on her coat and waited for Michael and Justin to join her. Michael told her to go out to the car, he needed to talk to Brian.

When they were gone, Michael turned to Brian and asked him if he had anything to say. Brian said no.

Michael said, “Well I do. You can fuck him at your place, you can fuck him in gym class, you can fuck him at the zoo but you cannot fuck him in my mother’s house in my room.”

There was complete silence then Debbie called from outside.

Michael looked at Brian and said, “Ok, I’m going to go do this little job and then I’m going to go see Ted at the hospital and you can go do whatever the fuck you want.”

Michael walked out of the house and out of Brian’s life. He did go see Ted at the hospital. When Emmett got home that night, Michael’s lights were off and he assumed he’d gone to bed. When he found a check for the next month’s rent and utilities laying on the table along with Michael’s keys he raced into Michael’s room. It was empty. Drawers were open and nothing was in the closet. Several of Michael’s rarest comics were also gone but they didn’t notice that for several weeks.

Michael disappeared from Pittsburgh and from his family and friends. Like the old song says, ‘You don’t miss the water ‘til the well runs dry.’ No one realized how much Michael was a part of their lives until he was no longer there. They looked for a long time until there were no more leads to follow. Then they waited. Weeks turned into months and then into years.

Five years after Michael Charles Novotny left Pittsburgh, his friend Brian Kinney drove to Allegheny General Hospital. He parked his jeep in the lot, quite correctly inside the lines. He took the elevator up to the roof. He stood at the edge looking out over the city. He remembered the night he and Michael had stood here together when Gus was born. He remembered holding his friend tightly against him while he complained about always being Lois Lane. He remembered his friend holding him tightly and giving him a kiss of congratulations because now he was a dad. He took a long drink from a bottle of Jim Beam, stepped up on the ledge and stepped out into nothing.

It was really no big deal. Brian Kinney had died five years ago when he’d let a seventeen year old kid who meant nothing to him desecrate his friends bedroom and family home. He died when his friend finally had enough of his neglect, his arrogance, his disregard of the deep bond between them. It was really funny in a way. All those people including Michael’s mother who always said that Michael followed Brian around like a little puppy dog waiting for some scraps of attention; they had it all wrong. Brian was always the one who needed Michael’s attention and when it was no longer there; neither was Brian.

Even Debbie was a little ashamed when she realized she was hoping that Brian’s funeral would bring Michael back to Pittsburg. It didn’t. No one ever saw him again but the legend of the ‘Stud of Liberty Avenue’ and his best friend…well that lingered for years.


End file.
